1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a mobile terminal, and a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pull print service is implemented, in which document data is transmitted from a Personal Computer (PC), etc., to a print mediation server on the Internet, and the user gives an instruction to print the document data in the print mediation server by any multifunction peripheral.
Furthermore, there is also demand for a service of directly transmitting document data stored in a mobile terminal to a multifunction peripheral, for printing the document data. As a conceivable method of implementing such a service, a mobile terminal acquires connection information such as a service set identifier (SSID) and a password, etc., by short-range wireless communication, connects to a local network via a wireless local area network (LAN) (for example, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi)), and transmits the document data to a multifunction peripheral in a network.
A printing method has been devised by combining the above methods, in which document data is transmitted from a mobile terminal to a print mediation server, and a multifunction peripheral acquires the document data from the print mediation server (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a communication system in which file information of document data stored on the Internet, is transmitted to a multifunction peripheral by a short-range wireless device, and the multifunction peripheral acquires the document data on the Internet and prints the document data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-32026